1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic golf ball teeing devices and more specifically a device having all the components in one suitcase like package, which has a reservoir of golf balls at the top, with a gravity feed, and automatic ball dispensing for placing golf balls on a tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic golf ball positioning devices have been in use however they have suffered from several drawbacks. The main problem with conventional automatic golf ball positioning devices are that they are not dependable (they do not work 100% of the time), the golf balls get stuck on the way and/or they over run the tee. Another problem with conventional automatic golf ball positioning devices is that they are expensive and cumbersome to transport from one location to another. Another problem with some automatic golf ball positioning devices is that they need electric power to work. Other golf ball teeing devices have to be bolted to a base to keep the device aligned with the tee.